Fur and Feathers
by Sainte Matthewe
Summary: All is normal in the life of one, Hidaka Ken... and then he notices something peculiar about Aya/Ran *incomplete*
1. Chicken... Aya?

Fur and Feathers

By Sainte Matthewe

Author's Note: Ah, ha, ha…*sweatdrop* I own neither Weiss Kreuz, nor Chicken Boo.  I'm just borrowing them, temporarily…Warnings include very mild language and absolute idiocy.  

_***_

_"Chicken Boo, what's the matter with you?_

_You don't act like the other chickens do._

_You wear a disguise_

_To look like human guys,_

_But you're not a man, you're a chicken, Boo."_

            It was a beautiful, normal day at the flower shop.  Or, as normal as can be in the life of an assassin.  With Omi busy at the cash register, Youji was helping Ken with a very heavy fichus tree.  Rather, he was directing while Ken was lugging the tree back and forth across the storefront.

            "Naw… I think it looked better to the right."

            With a sigh, the ex-soccer player heaved the plant up, again, and started across the floor.  Peering through the leaves, he caught a glimpse of a very familiar orange sweater.  "Hey, Aya." He said, skirting the form in orange.

            He never understood what Aya saw in that ugly sweater, other than the fact it was orange, of course.  The redhead prized it over all other garments, and refused to let anyone else touch it, much less wash it…

            A clucked response to Ken's greeting made all coherent thought stop.  _Eh?_  He retraced his steps to the figure in orange, watering the flowers.  It wasn't Aya standing there.  It was a very large chicken in his prized unsightly sweater.  _Eeeh?_

            "Hey, that's a good spot… As long as Aya doesn't trip over it, and kill you."  

            Ken craned his head to glare at the offending party.  "Ha, ha, ha… What's up with the chicken?"

            Youji looked blank.  "What chicken?"

            "The chicken in Aya's sweater."

            The entire shop went silent, and the tall playboy cringed, as the orange-garbed being turned to Glare.

            Thankfully, Ken was spared any harm by the ringing of the bells on the door, announcing the arrival of a very familiar woman in scarlet.

***

            "White Hunters, hunt the tomorrows of these Dark Beasts!"

            Fabulous.  A mission.  Not just any mission, but a mission with a giant chicken.  Ken eyed his leader doubtfully as the other accepted the case file from Manx.  _And the chicken has red ear-tails._


	2. Its Time for Another Good Idea/Bad Idea

_It's time for another Good Idea – Bad Idea._

_Good Idea: Standing on a rooftop in Tokyo._

A soft, nighttime breeze blew across the rooftop, and gently ruffled Ken's hair, while clouds crowded the Tokyo skyline, threatening rain.  He stared out at the glittering lights of the Ginza, clenching and unclenching his hand.

Bad Idea: Standing on a rooftop in Tokyo… with a giant chicken.

            There was something odd about this mission.  Ken switched his gaze to the trench coat clad being on the other side of the roof.  _And it has nothing to do with the chicken in Aya's clothing… Right.  And somewhere in Tokyo a falling anvil kills a mime._

_The End._

            Besides that, there was no tangible proof that something was wrong.  Just a vague, indefinable feeling that they were walking into a trap.  And naturally, in his moment of doubt, Omi's voice crackled over the radio, to say the target had moved into position.

            Ken turned his wide brown eyes to stare at his partner as it softly clucked in reply.  _It just clucked?  It **is** a chicken!  How come Omi doesn't notice this?  I thought he was the smart one!_ He thought, just before adding aloud, "I am really about to kill someone with a giant chicken."

            Seconds later, the trench coat wearing being turned to deliver a withering glare as Omi's voice was heard anew, sounding slightly scandalized.  "Ken-kun!  That's not a very nice thing to say!"

            _Oops.  Guess I spoke too loud._

_Author's Note: *waves*  Hope you liked the newest installment of this… oddness.  _

_Oh, don't worry about the "end" in italics.  Its just part of the skit!_

_See You Next Time~!_

_Sainte Matthewe_


End file.
